


One Eighty Degrees

by sharkgloves



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Porn, Post-Movie(s), Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkgloves/pseuds/sharkgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Steve has a suggestion, Tony directs, and Clint wants to let it be known that his ass is not a clown car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Eighty Degrees

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [На сто восемьдесят градусов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586443) by [Andrew_Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean)



> Written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17385527) at [Avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Prompt asked for first time double penetration with a slightly reluctant Clint in the middle and the other two making sure he thoroughly enjoys himself.

 

Surprisingly, Steve is the one to suggest it.

“I have something I want to try,” he says in that careful way that always makes Tony prick up his ears and pay attention because that particular tone of voice means he’s talking about sex.

Of course, the fact that the three of them are all naked and sprawled out on Tony’s decadently enormous bed is a pretty good indication that the evening was eventually going to be heading in that direction anyway.

“Oh?” Tony prompts when Steve doesn’t make with the juicy details quickly enough. “Do tell.”

Clint is lying across the foot of the bed on his stomach with his head pillowed on his folded arms. Tony had been pretty sure he was asleep up until now but Clint’s eyes had slitted open as soon as Steve spoke and he definitely looks interested in hearing this.

Steve licks his lips and gets that determined look that says he knows he’s going to be teased but is going to say what he wants to anyway. “I was watching this video-” rolling his eyes when Tony crows with delight “- I was watching this video – yes, Tony, it was _pornography_ – and there was something-”

“I have so many questions,” Tony can’t keep himself from interrupting, this is too good. “How exactly did you come to be watching this particular blue movie? Did you fall asleep in front of the baseball? Take a wrong turning trying to find a Rita Hayworth marathon? Oh, Steve… you didn’t try to understand the internet again did you?”

“No, Tony, I was looking at pornography on purpose,” Steve just rolls his eyes some more and doesn’t bother pointing out that he’s been using the internet without incident for months now. He’s a lot less fun now he’s learned not to rise to the bait. “I was looking for… ideas.”

“Wait, you were watching porn for research?” Clint is clearly trying not to laugh and doing a far better job of it than Tony. “ _Actually_ for research? Does this mean there really are people who read Playboy for the articles? Because I always assumed that was just an urban legend.”

“Can we focus here?” there’s a flash of command voice in Steve’s tone now but he ruins it by stretching out to prod Clint in the hip with his toes. “The important part of what I’m saying is that I saw something I want to try. If you fellas are interested.”

“Why would you even _need_ to watch porn when you already have two such devastatingly handsome men at your disposal?”

“What did you want to try, Steve?” Clint asks, speaking over Tony and completely ignoring him. Rude. Tony tries to kick him too but Clint just rolls onto his side and out of reach without even looking at Tony. Even ruder.

“Well,” and now there’s a touch of colour coming up on Steve’s cheeks and that’s rare enough to distract Tony from searching for something to throw at Clint. “There were these two guys and they were both… inside another fella and I thought that was… I thought we could try that.”

 _Well now_. Tony can feel the predatory edge to his own grin. “Ah. You want to try that classic staple of the threesome lifestyle: the double penetration. Well, Captain, I have to say that I’m _shocked_ and _appalled_ and, uh, yeah, let’s do that. Let’s do that right now.”

Steve laughs, a pleased and surprised huff of sound, and looking so damn relieved that Tony reaches out and pinches his nipple, laughing when Steve bats his hand away.

“So how do you want to do this?” Tony sits up, rubbing his hands together as his mind runs through all the possibilities. “I’m assuming you mean both in the ass because, well, we’ve already played finger cuffs in pretty much every available configuration without you needing any sex tips from gay porn Cosmo. We’re talking one ass two cocks, right?”

“Yeah. And I was kind of thinking you and me with Clint in the middle,” Steve is practically glowing already, anticipation and happiness written all over him as he smiles at Clint.

Clint isn’t smiling back. His eyes flick between Steve and Tony and his expression has gone carefully blank, not giving anything away.

“You’re down with this, right, Legolas?” God this is going to be so good, Tony can just picture it now. Sliding into that ass, nestled alongside Steve’s cock, Clint hot and moaning around them both. It’s going to be so tight, such a tight fit.

“Sure,” Clint says although he doesn’t sound very sure. “I mean. I guess? Why me though?”

There’s a wary edge to the question. Clint suspicious of this like he always is when he’s singled out for anything or when he’s made aware that people have been thinking about him. Tony’s never sure if it’s a sign of some deeply hidden insecurity or – more likely – something trained into him as part of being a sniper-slash-spy-slash-secret agent for a top secret organisation. Clint’s been a superhero for over a year at this point though so he should have gotten over it by now. There are tee shirts with his face on for God’s sake.

“I think it’ll be hot,” Steve says and that look in his eye never fails to quicken Tony’s pulse even if it’s not, strictly speaking, directed at him right now. “When I was watching that video it made me think of you in that fella’s place. Made me think of the way you look when you’re riding me and then picturing Tony behind you and… Yeah. The three of us together like that would really be something.”

A muscle twitches in Clint’s jaw but he doesn’t look any happier so Tony jumps in. “And you know you’re the most _accommodating_ out of the three of us anyway, right? And flexible. And it’s Steve’s fantasy so just go with it, okay? Are you seriously telling me that you haven’t done this before?”

“Have _you_?” Clint shoots back and if they’re not careful things are going to quickly turn defensive here.

Tony’s not really very good at careful. “Of course,” he sniffs. “Not on the receiving end, so to speak, but I’ve been involved in that particular arrangement of body parts on more than one occasion. I thought you said you’d been in threesomes before.”

“I’ve done it with women. With a woman in the middle, but…” a touch of humour shows on Clint’s face for the first time, “in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m kind of missing an orifice here so I’m pretty sure it’s not the same thing. If you’re such the big expert then why don’t you do it?”

“Because Steve says you. And because… you’re the youngest.”

Clint’s brow scrunches in disbelief. “Yeah, no, I’m pretty sure that Steve’s about six, seven years younger than me.”

“And I’m… several years older than you so that puts you right in the middle where you belong,” Tony says triumphantly. Clint doesn’t look impressed.

“What does that even-”

“And you’re the shortest!” Tony cuts in. “Shortest goes on the bottom.”

Clint slowly tilts his head sideways as he stares at Tony, like he’s trying to find an angle from which he makes sense. It’s a look Tony gets on a fairly regular basis from lesser minds. “Do you even _hear_ the things that come out of your mouth?”

“It’s rules of porn, Barton. And, since the idea came to Steve while he was watching porn, I’d say it applies.”

It all seems pretty straightforward to Tony but Clint appears less than convinced. “I’m only the shortest when we’re standing up, _Stark_. Are we going to do this standing up? Because I don’t think even I’m that flexible.”

Tony gives his best shit-eating grin. “ _Challenge accepted_.”

Of course this is when Steve cuts in like the spoilsport he is. “No, Tony, shut up, we’re not doing this standing up. We’re doing this in a bed and only if Clint wants to and clearly he doesn’t so it’s fine.”

That takes the fire out of Clint’s eyes and he looks almost embarrassed all of a sudden. Powerless in the face of a disappointed Captain America. “I didn’t say I don’t want to – I’m not saying _no_ , I just… Really, Steve? This is something you really want to try?”

“Yeah,” Steve says quietly. “But not if you don’t.”

Clint still doesn’t look entirely happy but he moves up the bed when Steve beckons him and settles between them with a huff. Clint gets twitchy being too close for too long and has to retreat to the sidelines but he always comes back. There’s tension in his shoulders but he lets Steve guide him down onto his back and spread a large hand across his belly. Tony has to touch then too, following the lines of Clint’s muscles with his fingertips.

“It’s going to be awesome,” Tony tells him. “Just put yourself into my genius hands and I will direct the ever-loving shit out of this porno. That’s a Tony Stark guarantee.”

“And we can stop at any time,” Steve says. “House rules, remember? No one does anything they don’t want to.”

The corner of Clint’s mouth curls up at that, just slightly but it looks real. “I’m not saying _no_ ,” he says again. “Just. Slowly? Maybe?”

“Slowly,” Steve echoes with a spreading smile. “We can do that.”

“My favourite speed,” Tony says and then grins when they both snort at his blatant lie. Not saying no isn’t really the same as saying yes though so he pushes a little. “Was that an affirmative answer I almost heard in there somewhere?”

Clint rolls his eyes but he looks pleased for the first time since this started. “Yeah, yeah. Yes, okay? Let’s do this.”

Steve leans over and kisses him for that and Tony sits back to enjoy the view. Steve larger and blonder and pressing Clint down into the sheets and Clint all compact muscle and tanned skin, hooking a leg over Steve and pulling him on top.

Lube. Lube would probably be an excellent idea right about now so Tony takes the opportunity to fetch some from the nightstand. They don’t normally use condoms anymore and isn’t that a nice thought? That at the end of this his and Steve’s come is going to be mixed together inside of Clint all dirty and nasty and hot and just begging to be eaten out of him.

Fuck, this is going to be _awesome_.

Tony settles back on the bed and strokes a palm down the length of Steve’s spine. “Hey.”

“Mmmm?” Steve and Clint both look up at him, identical looks of hazy lust, identical shine on their lips, and Tony gets snagged for a moment before he rediscovers his train of thought.

“Okay, boys, time to listen to the director,” he positions them so that Steve is leaning with his back against the headboard and Clint is a contented sprawl beside them. “First things first,” Tony says in his most serious voice. “I am now going to blow our good Captain so we don’t have anything happening _prematurely_ later on.”

Steve gives him a pretty epic bitchface for that but then Tony is between his thighs and swallowing him down and he defies even Steve to hold onto that pissy look while on the receiving end of a Tony Stark blowjob.

Someone – he thinks Clint – brushes their fingers through his hair and then the bed shifts and he’s pretty sure they’re kissing again, even if he can’t hear it over the slick lewd noise of his mouth sliding over Steve’s cock. He opens his throat and bobs his head faster, feeling Steve tremble and tense up beneath him, holding himself back from bucking up into Tony’s mouth.

Tony isn’t going for anything fancy here. He knows how to get Steve off hard and fast by now and that’s what he does and it isn’t long before Steve is groping at his shoulder and then spilling down Tony’s throat.

Tony swallows it all down and straightens up, grinning at Steve who is dazed and panting with Clint pressed up against him. Clint smirks and moves aside and then Tony is kissing Steve, licking his mouth open and biting at those perfect lips as he grinds his hardening cock against Steve’s hip. Steve kisses him back, needy and breathless, and Tony gets caught up in that for a while before he remembers the game plan.

Reluctantly, he eases away from Steve and turns to Clint. Finds him with his legs spread and the tube of lube lying beside him, slick fingers reaching beneath him and Tony almost yelps. “Hey! No! Hands off – that’s not in the script. You don’t get to do that.”

Clint pauses with his fingers still in mid-air and looking at Tony like he’s crazy. “Uh, I’m pretty sure I’m going to need some prep for this.”

“Well, yes, obviously,” Tony snags Clint’s wrist and pulls him in to arrange him in Steve’s lap, his back against Steve’s chest. “I’m not saying no to prep, smarty pants, I’m saying that you don’t get to do it. Not today. Today, you’re just going to lie back and let me work that gorgeous ass of yours open, okay?”

Clint’s eyebrows bunch up and then Steve kisses the back of his neck, loose and still a little clumsy from coming. “Let us take care of you, Clint,” he says softly and Tony doesn’t miss the shiver that runs through Clint at that.

This is normally something Clint does himself so Tony works him open slowly and thoroughly, paying attention to the way his breath hitches and slides into low groans. Clint isn’t really vocal in bed like Tony, or even like Steve can be once you get him going, but that just makes it more of a victory when Tony manages to tease sounds out of him.

He hadn’t been lying before: Clint really is the most accommodating out of the three of them. He has such total control over his entire body and can be as tight as sin or open up almost instantly through what often seems like little more than sheer force of will. He’s scalding hot and clutches at Tony’s fingers like wet silk, like he’s trying to pull Tony deeper inside of him.

“Fuck, look at you,” Tony says, can’t not say. “Both of you. So fucking beautiful. Look at you taking my fingers like that. Going to open you up for Steve’s cock, Clint. Going to get you all nice and wet and ready to take it so he can just slide right in there. And then, when he’s in, I’m going to work you open some more and slide in alongside of him deep in you. You like that?”

Clint just watches him through lowered lids, eyes dark and a low “ _fuuuuuck_ ” dragged from somewhere deep in his chest when Tony deliberately presses down on his prostate. Clint bucks upwards, seeking more, but Tony pulls back. “Ah ah ah. Greedy. You’ll lie there and take what I give you.”

“Fuck you,” Clint smacks him on the shoulder but he’s laughing. “Always talking shit. You always talk such shit, Stark.”

Steve is biting kisses across Clint’s neck and shoulders and at this he reaches forwards and captures Clint’s hand, licking a broad stripe across the palm before wrapping it around Clint’s cock, his own larger hand covering it and completely controlling the motion as he pulls slowly enough to make Clint whine.

The sound makes Tony grin. He meets Steve’s eyes and Steve grins back.

It doesn’t take long before they have Clint protesting and writhing between them. “Fuck, fuck you both, I’m ready. That’s enough. Let’s go.”

Tony has four fingers inside of Clint by now and, honestly, part of him really wants to keep going. See if he can fit his whole hand in there, feel Clint’s body wrapped hot and sweet and slick around him right up to the wrist and see what sounds he could pull out of him then. He thinks Clint could take it but he wants to test that hypothesis. Wants to be sure.

Not right now. His cock is aching and they haven’t even gotten to the really good part of Steve’s dirty little fantasy yet. Not right now, but later, maybe.

“Hey, you’re going to let me fist you some day, right?” he says absently.

Clint _clenches_ around his fingers and someone lets out a rough startled gasp. It sounds like Steve. He looks up and rolls his eyes at their faces. “Not _now_. _Obviously_. But some day, right? You too, Steve, I’d love to get my whole hand inside you.”

Steve is shaking his head but he doesn’t look put off by the idea. Not at all. Definitely something to revisit later.

“Jesus, Tony,” Clint breathes. “You’re just…” and he doesn’t seem to know how to finish that thought because he just shakes his head and narrows his eyes. “I seem to remember there being some talk about me getting fucked in the not too distant future. Is that still happening or are you too busy thinking about wearing me and Steve as mittens?”

Tony wriggles his fingers inside Clint just to make him jolt and hiss. “Pushy aren’t you, Barton? All right then, hold on. Let’s give you something to tide you over.”

He pulls his fingers out and uses them to slick up his own neglected cock before pressing the head to Clint’s wet entrance, pushing Clint’s knees back against his chest until he’s folded almost entirely in half. Clint raises his eyebrows and looks deeply amused. “Change of plan?”

“Just taking you for a test drive, baby,” Tony smirks. “See how ready you are.”

It’s an easy push inside and then Clint lifts his hips and Tony is sinking all the way in with a deep groan. Clint felt good around his fingers but he feels amazing wrapped around Tony’s cock, feels _perfect_ , and it’s torture to only allow himself a dozen or so easy thrusts into that slick heat before he’s pulling out again and laughing shakily at the whine that drags from Clint’s throat.

“Yeah, I’d say you’re… I’d say you’re good,” Tony barely recognises his own voice. “Steve? On your back I think.”

They quickly rearrange themselves on the bed. Steve’s fully hard again, flushed and gorgeous and leaning back on his elbows as he watches them with the blue of his eyes almost entirely swallowed up in black. “Clint,” he says in a low rough voice.

A switch seems to have been flipped in Clint because he’s practically squirming with need now, chewing his lower lip and gleaming with sweat as he swings one leg over Steve and straddles him. He reaches out and snags the lube, slicking up his hand and then Steve’s cock, getting him slicker than they normally would, before he puts one hand on Steve’s chest for balance and reaches back to guide Steve’s cock inside himself.

Tony just watches for a moment, mouth dry, as Clint sinks down in one smooth motion and holds still for a few seconds, eyes shut and breathing heavily. Steve is staring up at Clint and running his hands over his thighs, his hips, everywhere he can reach, with something close to worship in his eyes. After a moment, Clint rolls his hips slowly and Steve gasps and pulls him down so that they’re kissing as they grind against each other.

It’s like the best kind of porn. The kind that breaks the kiss to smirk across at him and say “You taking a nap over there or something?”

“Just enjoying the view,” he can’t get control of his grin. Doesn’t really care. “Not everyone gets to watch their Captain America and Hawkeye dolls make out with each other. Plus, mine are anatomically correct so I definitely win the prize for having the coolest toys.”

“Tony, just… just _stop_ and get your ass over here.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

He straddles Steve’s legs, up close behind Clint, and Clint twists his head around to share a kiss. Fleeting and filthy and not a good angle but so hot as Clint licks along his teeth while he rocks up and down on Steve and Steve moans beneath him.

Tony slicks up his fingers and waits until Clint lifts off almost entirely before nudging one of his fingers in alongside Steve’s cock so that it slides inside Clint when Clint pushes down. Clint makes a small noise at that, spine flexing, but he takes it without much difficulty and Tony tries another one, edging in a little less smoothly this time because Clint hisses and glares back at Tony. “Jesus, Stark, _slowly_ remember? My ass is not a clown car.”

“Really?” Tony blinks at him. “You mean that wasn’t your act at the circus? You didn’t step into the ring and have a dozen midgets jump out of your ass? You astound me.”

“They prefer to be called _little people_ , Tony,” Steve says in a voice so full of disapproval that it makes Clint snort with laughter. Tony is seriously going to kill Sitwell or whoever it is that keeps making Steve attend those stupid cultural sensitivity seminars. At this point, he’s pretty sure they’re only doing it to fuck with him.

Though anything that gets Clint to laugh like that can’t be a bad thing and it’s definitely helped to loosen him up. Another minute or two and he’s rocking easily on Steve’s cock and two of Tony’s fingers, spine fluid and strong muscles shifting across his back and shoulders with every movement.

“You’re doing so good, Clint,” Tony murmurs in his ear, leaning back so he can watch Clint taking his fingers in alongside Steve’s cock and then forward again to kiss the side of his neck. “How’s that feel? Feel good?”

“Yeah,” Clint’s voice is starting to sound scratchy and rough. “Come on, I can take another.”

“Yeah, you can,” Tony gives him another and spreads them a little, increasing the stretch and gently biting at Clint’s shoulder when he grunts low in his throat. “Fuck, look at you taking that like a fucking champ. Look at you taking that for us. Steve, you wish you could see this, you really do.”

“Give me the slick,” Steve’s voice is tight and Tony’s really glad that he already got Steve off before this started because there’s no way he’d last much longer otherwise. He doesn’t have as much of a hair trigger as he used to, but he’s still kind of new to this and can’t always control himself. It’s pretty fucking hot usually but Clint said slow, so slow is how they’re taking this.

Clint passes Steve the lube, stealing a quick kiss, and Tony watches over Clint’s shoulder as Steve slicks up one hand and reaches down to rub his fingers along where his body and Clint’s are joined. Clint swears and pants for breath, head dropping and hips bucking restlessly, and Tony tries to see what Steve’s doing. He can’t get a clear view but he doesn’t really need to see, he feels the sudden tightness and the way Clint jerks and suddenly goes still and knows that Steve’s slipped one of his own fingers in alongside his cock.

“Hey,” Tony kisses across Clint’s shoulder and the back of his neck, tasting salt and feeling the tension corded through him. “You’re okay. Breathe. We’ve got you, baby. You’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Clint says but his voice is tight and his breath hitches unsteadily.

“Should I…?” Steve looks from Clint to Tony and back again, a worried line between his eyebrows.

“No, keep it in,” Tony tells him and then reaches around and takes hold of Clint’s cock, which has gone mostly soft but jumps in his hand as he starts to stroke. “Now, this is the part where things get tricky, kids. This is where the trick is to keep the body so overloaded with different stimuli that everything gets interpreted as pleasure in Clint’s brain. Come on, Rogers, make with the distracting.”

Never let it be said that the two of them don’t know how to take instruction. Clint starts to grind his hips, moving through whatever discomfort he’s feeling and trying to help them turn it into pleasure for him. He thrusts up into Tony’s hand and pushes down on their fingers and Steve’s cock, slowly but with determination, and Tony bites gentle encouragement against the back of his neck. Clint has both hands spread on Steve’s chest and he lets out a wordless murmur when Steve brings one up to his mouth and sucks on Clint’s fingers.

“You feel so good, Clint,” Steve tells him quietly, sucking the fingers back in and then out again, raking his teeth across Clint’s callouses. “You’re so giving, so incredible for giving us this. We’ve got you. Me and Tony have got you and we love you and we’re going to make you feel as good as you make us feel.”

It’s a combination of Tony’s hand on his cock and Steve sucking on his fingers and Steve’s soft voice and softer eyes but Clint’s body gradually loses its defensive tightness and relaxes around them. He tips his head back so that Tony can mouth along the line of his throat and Tony carefully spreads his fingers a little and Clint grunts but his hips barely stutter in their smooth back and forth.

Tony gives him one more finger and lets him get used to that before he decides it’s time. Clint’s movements are becoming increasingly restless and he’s breathing in shallow gasps that thicken into moans whenever something hits him just right. Beneath him, Steve is alternating between staring up at them both with a dazed expression and screwing his eyes shut as if the sight of them is too much for whatever control he’s holding onto.

Yeah. It’s definitely time.

“You ready for the main event, baby?” Tony nips at Clint’s ear.

Clint laughs breathlessly. “Oh fuck, that’s not what you call your dick is it? The Main Event? Really?”

That startles a laugh out of Tony that’s a little higher pitched than is good for his dignity and in retaliation he bites Clint’s neck where it’s going to show no matter what he wears. Clint curses but he’s still laughing, the sarcastic fuck.

“You’re a funny man, Katniss,” Tony sucks hard against the bite. “You ready for this?”

Clint rolls his head back to grin at Tony, teeth sharp like it’s a dare. “Stark, I can take anything you can dish out.”

Tony kisses him for that, running his tongue along the edges of those teeth and pulling back before Clint can bite him. He slowly withdraws his fingers, shushing Clint when he whines, and sees Steve do the same, wiping his hand on the sheet and then placing it on Clint’s hip. Rubbing his thumb along the cut muscle there.

There’s already an obscene amount of lube squelching inside of Clint and running out of him but he’ll definitely appreciate some more once this really gets going. Tony slicks himself up as much as possible and then gently but firmly pushes down on Clint’s back until he’s lying almost entirely flat across Steve. He silently approves when Steve takes the opportunity to kiss Clint, distracting him as much as possible, but he can see tension starting to build in those shoulders. Tony keeps a palm spread across the base of Clint’s spine and guides himself forward with the other hand.

There’s resistance but Tony takes a deep breath and pushes harder until the head finally pops in and _oh fuck that’s tight_.

All three of them gasp at the exact same moment and Clint goes absolutely rigid for a second before he’s struggling, pushing at Steve and choking out something that sounds like “ _can’t_ ” and Tony instinctively grabs his shoulders and holds on, Steve doing the same.

He’s talking and knows Steve is too, both of them holding onto Clint and just making soothing reassuring sounds that Tony can barely hear past the pounding of blood through his body.

“Clint,” he hears himself say as if from a million miles away. “You want to stop? You want me to pull out?”

Clint is fucking _shaking_ but he’s not fighting anymore and if he’d really wanted to get away there’s no way they could have held onto him. Clint’s shaking in his arms and Tony has to remind himself that Clint knows a hundred ways to kill him and a thousand ways to break the hold Tony has on him and the fact that he’s letting himself be held in place means that he doesn’t really want to go anywhere, despite his momentary panic.

He asks again though. “Clint, talk to me. You want to stop? You need to… you need to _say something_ , baby.”

“Don’t – don’t stop. I’m fine,” it sounds like it’s been punched out of Clint but he grabs at Tony’s hand and squeezes and his grip is steady. “Go. Don’t just… _Move_ or something. Fuck. _Move_.”

Steve’s got his hands fisted in the sheets and he looks about half a second from passing out. Tony tries to breathe, feels like there’s no oxygen reaching his brain, and slowly presses his hips forwards until he slides all the way home.

And that’s just. That’s.

“ _Oh_ ,” Clint says, sounding absolutely astonished and then “Yeah. Okay. We’re good.”

“Yeah?” Tony kisses his neck, grinding his hips forward and opening his mouth against Clint’s skin. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck, you’re perfect. Steve Steve Steve, you have the best ideas _ever_.”

Steve doesn’t even seem to hear him; feverishly running his hands all over Clint like he can’t help himself and Tony finds he’s petting Clint as well, smoothing touches down the length of his arms and across his chest as it expands and contracts with each hitching breath. Clint groans and arches into their touches and then he rolls his hips in a slow dirty circle and Tony just about loses his mind.

Seriously. Best. idea. _ever_.

Clint hisses when Tony withdraws slightly but it turns into a moan when Tony presses forwards again. He does it again and this time Clint pushes back into him and makes a sound Tony doesn’t think he’s ever heard from him before. He strokes into Clint carefully, gently, and then harder, trying to coax that delicious sound from him again as Clint bites his lip and groans deep in his chest.

It’s so tight. He can feel Steve pressed all up along the length of him as he slides in deep and the amazing strangeness of that but all he really registers is the tightness and the heat as Clint’s body swallows them both up and he still feels like he’s not getting enough oxygen as he bows his head against Clint’s shoulder and keeps driving forwards.

“Clint,” he hears Steve say. “Clint, come here, please, come here,” and then Clint’s leaning down over Steve and they’re kissing frantically and Tony is clutching at Clint’s sides, his hips, anything he can hold onto. He can hear Steve gasping between the kisses, telling Clint how good he is, how perfect, how amazing he feels, and Tony knows he’s saying the same things, impossible not to.

Because Clint’s rocking up and down on them both now, eager rolling motions, and Tony drives into him and he’s not going to last long. Not when it’s so hot and tight and Clint’s spine arching beneath him and Steve’s big hands all over Clint and Tony needs to come _soon_.

Clint sits up again, pulling away from Steve and lifting himself up and down with his thighs in a demanding rhythm that Tony works to match, feeling Steve thrusting upwards too now and Clint gasps high in his throat, sounding like he’s dying. “Oh God, there, that’s so…”

“How does it feel?” Tony drags his mouth across Clint’s shoulder, reaches around and runs his fingers along the underside of Clint’s cock. “Clint, baby, you feel fucking incredible. How does it feel?”

 “Good,” he chokes out. “Tony, it’s so good I can’t even – I’m going to – I _can’t_ -”

“Shhh,” Steve runs a hand up Clint’s chest, eyes wide and stunned. “Oh, God, there it is. That’s it. Just look at you both.”

“Come on, Clint,” Tony starts to jerk him in earnest now. “It’s okay, you can come now. Come on, let me see it. Let me see you come all over Steve.”

Steve moans at that and Tony snaps his hips and twists his wrist at the same time and that’s it. Clint makes a broken off sound and then he’s coming in Tony’s hand, streaking across Steve’s chest and some of it reaching his neck and face, Steve tilting his chin up into it and gasping as it hits him.

Between that and the way Clint’s ass clamps down hard on them as he comes, that’s enough to send Steve over the edge and that feels fucking _unreal_ squeezed up against Tony’s cock but he’s not quite there yet. It feels like he’s been hard and on the verge of coming forever now but it’s still just out of reach.

Almost there. So close. He thrusts forward, rutting into that yielding heat, sliding through Steve’s come and everything wet and messy and drawing up tight in him and he’s finally starting to come when Clint lets out a strangled gasp and shudders tight around him for the second time and that’s what pulls Tony’s orgasm out of him with such force that he almost blacks out.

When Tony comes back to himself he’s stretched out across Clint’s back and the pair of them are completely crushing Steve. Steve still manages to look like there’s nowhere in the world he’d rather be. He’s watching them with a quiet smile on his face that deepens when he meets Tony’s eyes but doesn’t lose its soft edge. It makes Tony’s breath catch in his throat and it’s the easiest thing imaginable to return that smile.

After a long moment, Clint shifts beneath him and Tony somehow forces himself upright. He sits back on his heels and carefully eases out of Clint, soothing the whimper that Clint would normally never let himself vocalise. Clint looks absolutely fucked out, slumped across Steve with his eyes half-lidded and barely focussing. Steve runs a hand down his spine and Clint shivers and mumbles something incoherent.

It looks like it falls to Tony to be the responsible one here so he sits on the edge of the bed until he’s sure his legs will support him and then goes to the bathroom to fetch a damp cloth and a tumbler of water.

When he gets back, Steve has moved them out of the wet spot and is sitting up against the headboard and murmuring quietly to Clint. Clint is curled into Steve’s chest and blinks lazily as Tony carefully wipes the cloth across his face, wiping away sweat, smoothing his hair back. “Hey you,” Tony says.

The corner of Clint’s mouth curls up. “Hey,” his voice sounds absolutely wrecked and it’s a sign of how tired he is that he just hums with pleasure when Tony holds the tumbler up to his lips and doesn’t try to get his hands around it.

Once he’s sipped about half of it, Tony leans in and kisses him, gently closing his mouth around Clint’s lower lip and then leaning up to kiss Steve in the exact same way. “And hey to you too.”

Steve smiles and strokes a thumb along Tony’s cheekbone before accepting the tumbler of water. He drains the rest and obligingly tips his head back so Tony can wipe Clint’s come from his face and chest.

Clint lets out a groan and they’re both immediately checking to make sure he’s okay as he struggles to climb out of Steve’s lap. “Whoa, hey, where’s the fire?” Steve keeps an arm around Clint and Tony puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Bathroom,” Clint makes an eloquent gesture down at himself that seems a little lacking in hand-eye coordination. “Leaking. Gross.”

“You stay where you are,” Tony squeezes his shoulder. “I got this.”

Clint looks like he’s getting ready to argue but then Steve kisses the back of his neck and says “You’re letting us take care of you, remember?” and Clint has that look in his eyes that means he’s starting to get twitchy, but exhaustion – or Steve – wins out and in the end he just nods and lets Tony wipe him clean.

They settle down, lying up against each other with Clint in the middle and Tony figures they have about ten minutes before Clint makes a break for freedom if he doesn’t fall asleep first. It could go either way at this point.

Tony is too wired to sleep, always is after spectacular sex, but he takes the opportunity to press up along the length of Clint’s back, relishing the feel of him warm and pliant and sleepy against him. He delicately flicks his tongue behind Clint’s ear, whispers “Next time, I want to lick it out of you after,” and smiles at the shudder that runs through Clint.

“Next time, huh?” Steve asks, voice wry but cautiously hopeful.

He’s talking to Tony, but it’s Clint who makes a blurry approving noise at Steve’s words. Clint sounds like he’s barely conscious and not in any state to be making decisions, but Tony has a pretty vivid memory of him coming twice around their cocks and is pretty sure that his answer is going to be the same when he’s awake.

So then. Next time.

Tony presses his smile to the back of Clint’s neck and thinks of all the things the three of them can do together.

 


End file.
